1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure herein relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a data storage device to adaptively control signal strength of a memory channel and a method of setting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, since non-volatile semiconductor memories (e.g., flash memories) can retain stored data even when powered off, the non-volatile semiconductor memories are widely used in computers and memory cards. Recently, as the use of mobile devices such as mobile phones, PDAs, and digital cameras increases rapidly, the non-volatile semiconductor memories are being widely used as storage devices instead of Hard Disk Drives (HDDs). Devices using the non-volatile semiconductor memories as storage media are called solid state drives or solid state disks. Hereinafter, the solid state drives will be briefly referred to as SSDs.
High-speed data I/O is possible in an access operation to an SSD, and a mechanical delay or an error rate is very low. Also, the SSDs are not easily damaged by external impacts, and have excellent properties in generation of heat, noise, and power consumption. Furthermore, SSDs have the advantages of compactness and lightness. Accordingly, demands on SSDs that do not use a mechanically-rotating platter are rapidly increasing in accordance with today's mobile trends of low-power and large-capacity.
With the trends of the low power and high capacity, non-volatile memory devices used as storage media of SSDs need to provide a large storage capacity. In order to expand the storage capacity, the number of the non-volatile memory devices equipped in SSDs may be increased, or large-capacity non-volatile memory devices may be used. However, in order to realize the low-power and large-capacity of SSDs, a high-reliable interfacing between the non-volatile memory devices provided in the SSDs and an SSD controller is required. That is, signal integrity between the non-volatile memory devices and the SSD controller is becoming the most important issue for the low-power and large-capacity of the SSDs.